


a bright sun right before her eyes

by kopi_luwak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon, F/M, gatau ini apa saya ;w;, semi-plotless huhu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/kopi_luwak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hitoka merasa seperti sedang mandi sinar matahari saat shouyou tertawa. — hinata/yachi</p>
            </blockquote>





	a bright sun right before her eyes

**Author's Note:**

> oke ampuni saya uhuhuhuhu saya ini udah maruk banget atas kapal-kapal hq yang ada kenapa hq begitu shipable kokoro saya gakuat /stop  
> basically cuma headcanon yang ingin dikeluarkan :'))))
> 
> warnings: spoilers buat yang belum baca manga, hetero :')
> 
> btw disclaimer standar diaplikasikan <3

Pertama kali, Hitoka melihatnya seperti seorang asing yang lalu di jalanan ramai pada sore hari saat kau sedang memakan makananmu di sebuah restoran cepat saji. Hitoka datang sebagai anggota sementara klub voli Karasuno, dan suasana riang meleburkannya di antara para lelaki bermacam sifat—dan tentu saja, keanggunan tiada tara manager tetap klub itu, meninggalkannya dalam sebuah kesan yang asing namun hangat.

Hitoka baru tahu bahwa seorang anggota dari klub voli itu—yang ia sempat salah kira sebagai salah satu manager, yang memintanya untuk mengajarinya beberapa mata pelajaran karena seorang 'tinggi dan berkacamata' yang saat itu merasa jengkel karena ia tak kunjung dapat mengerjakan latihan-latihan soalnya, ia nyaris setinggi dirinya dan kesannya padanya, dia  _matahari_.

Temannya, yang lebih tinggi dan menemaninya terasa seperti bayangannya, mengutip kata sebuah komik, 'cahaya dan bayangan' yang selalu bersama, semacam duet belahan jiwa yang takkan terpisah, tak lekang oleh waktu, namun perhatiannya, seketika tersedot untuk orang di hadapannya, yang tersenyum riang, yang tertawa dan memberikan kesan terang, energetik dan bercahaya.

Rambutnya berwarna oranye, dan tak bisa tampak lebih terang lagi di saat sinar matahari jam dua belas siang berupaya memasuki jendela, terbias menjadi spektrum tujuh warna tak terlihat yang menyinari orang itu—Shouyou, sesaat ia merasa bagai melihat seorang Apollo, atau Helios berdiri di depannya dalam wujud seorang manusia, berada di dekatnya membuat Hitoka merasa seperti sedang mandi sinar matahari.

Bagi Hitoka, pada umumnya matahari terasa menyengat, menyakitkan pada titik tertentu dan Shouyou membuktikan bahwa hipotesisnya salah. Shouyou berjalan tepat di sebelahnya seraya membicarakan tentang si  _setter_ jenius, si as, si kacamata tinggi yang menyebalkan—dan betapa menyenangkannya melihat ke bawah, ke sisi lain di mana tak ada seorangpun yang menjaganya, dan Hitoka baru tahu, berada di dekat matahari itu terasa menyenangkan, tidak ada rasa panas menyengat dan, terasa nyaman.

Hitoka pernah nyaris terkena oleh bola nyasar dan lompatan cepat dan tinggi milik Shouyou menyelamatkannya. Ia ingat, pada saat itu, ia yang tak tahu apapun tentang voli hanya bisa terdiam kaku, dan saat melihat lompatan si seratus enam puluh dua sentimeter itu, Hitoka ingin melihatnya lagi, lompatan yang cepat, tinggi dan di saat yang sama, tampak indah (wajar saja para anggota klub itu memuji serangannya setinggi langit; cepat, bertenaga dan hebat di segala hal).

Lompatannya saat menerima  _toss_  spesial dari sang Setter pun tak jauh berbeda, hanya lebih di segala hal, membuat Hitoka ingin, ingin sekali menatap tempat yang sama dan di posisi yang persis dengan si umpan terkuat, untuk merasakan gelora yang sama (meskipun sang Umpan tak pernah jua merasa puas) dan untuk merasakan kepercayaan penuh si menara kontrol untuk menerima  _toss_  spesial darinya yang tiada duanya, untuknya seorang.

Perlu ada seorang pemahat, ataupun fotografer, atau pelukis sekaliber Affandi yang mengabadikan momen ketika seorang penonton awam pun akan mengatakan bahwa lompatan itu indah. Bahkan ketika Hitoka memotretnya untuk poster yang ditujukan untuk membantu Takeda-sensei, setengahnya agar gambar itu abadi, agar Hitoka bisa melihatnya di manapun ia menolehkan kepalanya (—namun itu tak pernah cukup).

Shouyou pernah menarik lengan Hitoka untuk menjadi seorang figuran yang lebih pemberani sembari berlari dalam tempo cepat, dan sesaat terasa seperti sebuah adegan klise dalam beberapa komik cewek, namun terpaan angin yang membelai wajahnya dan rambut yang tertiup, menyegarkannya dan tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Shouyou ikut menerima kalor dari sana, merambat menuju wajahnya, dan hei, jika Hitoka pernah bilang matahari terasa menyakitkan dan menyengat, tolong ralat semuanya.

Berada di bawah sinar Shouyou terasa begitu melegakan dan ia tidak ingin pergi darinya.


End file.
